


Summer Slam

by tomatoonicecream



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: CMBYN vibe and coloring are so pretty then I remember incantava like it was so random, Edo is whipped ofc, Eva is Edo's cousin, F/M, I was watching 'Call Me By Your Name' and suddenly this idea came to my mind, Summer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoonicecream/pseuds/tomatoonicecream
Summary: When his brother invades his home and Edo basically hides on his family's summer house, knowing very well that his cousin will piss at him, so he is prepared for her wrath. What he didn't prepare is his cousin's friend is also somehow pissed at him.





	Summer Slam

He knew even when he was briskly hustling whatever shirts and pants he grabbed from his closet into his bag, that Eva would pissed at him. But when he came home that evening to found his brother in his kitchen, he only had one place in mind. Between the never presence father (who only called him to state his displeases like he was reading them off a list) and piece of shit slash psychopath brother, Edo prefers when neither of them are around and left him alone. So he drags his backpack, bumped his brother on the shoulder when he rushed out of the house before Andrea said anything more then a ciao.

\-----

"You fucking shit head! I told everyone, that I'll use the house for summer break and I remember I _specifically_ said I want to be left alone-"

"Well you're not particularly alone either" his eyes drops behind her shoulder, and _unconsciously_ and embarrassingly linger a heartbeat too long, on the slender young women with one of those elegant long bobs, standing couple of foot behind his cousin.

The red head girl, although stood more than 4 inches shorter than him, is furry.

"She's my friend and I invited her. It was like my prerogative right or whatever. It's summer break, Edo, and she's-" the last part is slightly quieter then the rest, he noticed, and he didn't know if he is supposed to caught that but Eva didn't seem to realized.

"I didn't see any problem here, Eva. In my opinion the house is more than big enough for the three of us"

"But Edo you don't unders-"

A tiny cough. Mostly artificial then the actual biological need, still polite and _just enough_ to get their attention yet too refined, like she's so used to do it.

_Okay_. Okay. First thing first, he needs to step back, if it was even allowed and considered proper to like _physically taken aback_ because of someone presence, but he realizes that his breath are hitched for a mere second. At least he doesn't stupidly gape at her or something similarly embarrassing.

He is not sure if it because of the slick, sticky shade of deep, dark, pouty red lips; or her eyes, startlingly bright and clear green; or the combination of both on her slightly too angular features. Or the raven, no, dark, darkest shade of brown he realized under the sun rays, tips of her hair grazing against the defined line of her clavicle that peeking over the sensible black off shoulder.

"It's fine, Eva. As-" she glances at him, waiting.

"Edoardo"

_What. What's just happened?_

He saw it. _Perfectly_ saw it. A spare second but the ripple of expression on her face—surprise and unease and _dismay_ written crystal-clear, before it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Ah, as Edoardo said I think three of us are mature enough to share this fast premise swimmingly for period of time" she smile, tight, sleek and red and _disturbing_ , but never reach her eyes, and she said his name with distastefulness latching on it.

Like. What the _fuck_ is going on.

\-------

As Edo said, this house is more than big enough for the three of them. For almost a week, he barely met the girls except at breakfast (or any meal time, because the thing is he hates eating alone) and occasionally on the corridor. Not to mention the time where the girls were hanging out at the pool and he unintentionally passed by and join them. Emphasize on the _unintentional_ , and less on the join, because laying two lounge away, mostly ignored while listening to things they were talking and secretly glancing from time to time behind his sunglasses was hardly in any category of joining. He honestly hates himself for where, _who_ , his eyes automatically directed.

He, too be clear, didn't know why he cannot just shrugged it off. The way she reacted when he said his name the first time they met, how she was thinning her lips whenever he was trying to engage in whatever she and Eva chatting about, or when she said in, oh-not-so-subtle, passive aggressive way when reacting to his opinion. Like she's trying to provoke a response out of him. Starts demanding his attention with a mocking rise of a brow, a jerk of her chin that made him swallow. And apparently this subtly level will decrease into almost nothing when Eva was out of ear shot.

It’s purgatory. But tolerable, he would like to convince himself. Still tolerable.

But, if there is any kind of salvation, it is the lack of the red lipstick of hers. Unlike the time they arrived, _Eleonora_ (oh yes, the first thing he did was going to Eva's Instagram and found hers from one of the photo), she didn't wear that damned red lipstick all the time. Mostly when she and Eva were going out (his cousin was quite a party animal, nothing's new) and he believes that Eleonora only there for being watchful eye, if the state of the soberness those girls had when they got home late were any form of indication.

But still he hates himself for noticing things. Like now, when the three of them are having breakfast at the sun-room, he is sitting at the head of the table, reading whatever systematic destruction of the nation done by a bunch of pretentious assholes, his espresso is sitting on the white clothed table along with juices, variants of fruits, pastries, and biscuits. Eva is practically dipping her third biscuit into her cup and her friend (he's trying to lessen the time he said her name in his mind, like they are more than mere acquaintance) is taking the first bite of hers. Lips perfectly glossed pastel tone peach, the famed no make-up make-up look, brown hair loosely curled, and he noticed a bit streak of a lighter shade fashionably mingled here and there when she tucks her hair behind her ear. There is a certain way in her gesture and overall movement that he cannot point out what, but if he has to pick a word it would he refined. Or maybe if he is allowed to be a bit crass: measured, cautious, _careful_. How she leans her back on the chair, the discreet glances she did to her phone when Edo quipped, the way she hides her amused smile behind her cup as Eva tells them her recent call with her mother (it appears that the housekeepers are concerned about their young miss well being, especially her stupor condition from late night shenanigans, ergo a rescue call to Mama Brighi).

"I cannot believe Boccia did that! I just chugged down my Advil and then I have to listen to my mom literally roasted my bloody ears-"

She's thanking her friend for helping her got away from a random guy last night, brought/hauled her home like a fucking casualty, as well as leaving Advil and water on her side table. Mainly, her ode is only proving his theory about Eleonora ( _Eva's friend_ , he mentally scolded himself) being the drunksitter.

And she shakes her head and just smiles as Eva continues to rant. And he-

Let's be honest, he's basically trying to read _a single fucking line_ for approximately five minutes, and still didn't have any idea what the article even about. Because she is-

She is _distracting_.

The ways she tilts her head just quite enough when she makes point as she's talking. The ways she rises her perfectly arc brows. The glint in her eyes (is that green getting clearer by the sun or is it just his imagination?) when she laughed. The way her lips just stretch and bloom into a really fucking brilliant smile when she talks to Eva. And the-

He blinks.

He absolutely cannot understand why he’s paying this much attention to the most insignificant of gestures.

It is the second Monday of their stay, which means over a week ago, she came and he fucking cannot chase her out of his mind.

\-------

Edo texted his friends, on the Whatsapp group, informing that he isn't home and in result he has to answered the why and where he is here. Because those boys couldn't keep their noses away and could be as annoying as clingy ex-girlfriend if they want to.

_Yes. Andrea's at my home._

_No. You don't need to do anything to chase him out._

_No. Chicco, there's no need to sent a box of hamsters to Andrea. You'll ruin my place instead._

_Yes. Fede, Eva is here but-_

And then over a couple of hours later, Federico is here. Overnight bag on his shoulder and smiling ear to ear. Fuckers cannot hear his cousin's name without being giddy bitch and Edo couldn't kick him out, thus infuriated Eva even more.

"First, you fucking _showed up_ here out of nowhere, and now you're friend is here too! Are you taking a piss out of me, Edoardo?"

But in the she is the one who hangs out mostly with Federico, either with or without Eleonora. That little red rascal.

"I thought the point of you booked this house for yourself was to be alone and get over Giovanni" he purposely pause and glace at her, waiting for any reaction. "But from my humble observations, what you did was getting cozy with my friend. Sure you're not planning to have a summer fling, huh?"

"Don't be a wuss, Edo. Or you might be jealous that your friend practically prefer to play with me instead of-"

"Eva-"

She bites her lips. Contemplating how serious he is about this topic.

"Don't worry, I confided, okay. I have friend now, and that is Ele, and I confided to her. She stayed with me and I am actually in better place now. Like it had been worst at first when I don't have my own friend, but it's getting better now"

She sighs.

"She is my first friend here, you know. And she's with me when things with Gio and I went ugly. She even _physically_ defended me when Alice went crazy and attacked me at school. I don't know how would it be if I still didn't have someone beside me, with all this things with Gio"

"Did she know abou-"

"Yes, she did. I told her about what was going on with Laura and Gio and me in the past. And even when I told her I kissed Alice's boyfriend-"

"That jackasses _kissed_ you"

"-yeah, well, whatever he kissed me, I kissed him back even for a split second. But, Edo, she sticks with me even when those girls at school calling me names"

His lips twitch. He's shifting from one foot to the other. It occurs to him, that girls could be harsh and way more harsh to one another. He, the boys, was playing by physical forces. They fight with fist and left with bruises. But girls could be more deep and slicing with their words. They left bruises but not outside which are harder to heal.

He feels suffocate.

"But, by the way, what's up with your friend?"

"What?"

"Your friend, Eleonora. She didn't like me, I guess. She's quite okay with Fede, wait, no. Not okay, _okay_ , more like indifferent, actually"

"Well, Ele barely pays any attention to the boys, generally"

She shrugs.

"Is she-"

"Nope. I know what you're thinking, but no, she is not a lesbian. Believe me it is not the first time boy asking. But, like what is wrong with you boys that if a girl-"

"Oh come on, Eva. You know I am not-"

"Yes, Edo, you're _not_. But we know you can be a little sexist"

And that got him shut up.

"I heard how you treated girls in your school. You and your friends and the tally you guys have behind the toilet. Federico included"

He opens his mouth.

"Seriously, Edo, you are a nice guy. And if you can treat me nicely, I didn't see any reason why you cannot treat other girls with the same respect"

He closes his mouth.

"If this is about what Andrea did-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Eva" he regrets it immediately for it is too brisk, and he didn't like how he handles this topic. " I'm sorry. But I'm- just don't"

She looks at him, unsure. He can feel her stares, even though he is not facing her, but then she lets it slide. She only nods and reaches for him, letting his arm hangs on her shoulder and hugs his waist. Until she pokes his side where he's ticklish and runs away before he realizes.

"Stop being an idiot, Edoardo"

Her laughter is echoing in the corridor and he only can shake his head. That little fuckers.

\--------

The girls are hanging by the pool, and in extension Fede too for he is much likely to spend his day with Eva. So Edo ended up join them too. Eva and Fede are already in the water by the time he arrives. While it passed the midday, the sun still high up but fortunately the heat is bearable. He is put his sunglasses and sit on one of the recliner beside the other girl.

She is reading. And it isn't supposed to be interesting to watch, _not_ that Edo plan to watch her or whatever, but she-

For whatever there is, Edo cannot _not_ pay attention to her. Maybe the way her neck line stretch when she turns her head, maybe how she handles her book in her hand and her finger resting on the edge of it, or maybe that white shirt that might be loose but _not_ showing nothing (those unclasped three buttons on the top and dark swimwear peaking from the opening, Edo went haywire).

Eva reminds Eleonora that they are going to the nearby nursery tomorrow afternoon. And Edo never saw her so excited and nearly looks giddy before. New kind of reaction that caught him off guard and this _unfamiliar flip_ in his chest when he saw her smile. He is thankful that his eyes are covered with his sunglasses or she surely can catch him staring at her.

He seriously needs to stop because his _pretentious_ \- Christmas present courtesy of Eva - tortoise shell Ray-Bans could only covers him that much and not his slacken jaw.  
  
Edo clears his throat.

"So you're in to that thing, huh?"

"What thing, _specifically_ , do you mean?"

"Nursery, plants, crops, those kind of things"

"Wow, being super observant today, aren't we? Congratulations" There is an almost derisive tilt to her voice, but then what has there been new?

"Well, I would like to think myself as a generally observant. But thank you"

"And why'd I think, from these past weeks, what you've exhibited were an ignorance of common social practice?"

He baffles.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, like maybe the fact that I haven't put my book down should be a hint that I have no interest in engaging in any kind of conversation with you. Yet here we are."

His hand feels clammy.

Maybe this is actually the right time to turn around and walk away from her as quickly as he can without flat-out running. As much as his inquisitiveness, he might still want to maintain his dignity. Yes, he still cannot brush his curiosity aside on why she seems to hate him. But now he is questioning if it worth the contempt she-

"Federico!" Eva loudly yells from the water, and giggles while being trapped on the one side of the pool by the said boy.

"Come on, Eva. What's wrong with we are being together?" Fede grins. "At least you don't have to worry about your family approval. They loved me already. Beside how cool it would be if you ended up with your brother's best friend"

Eleonora scoffs.

And Edo noticed it. And he furrows.

Eva is yelling at Fede about how Edo isn't her brother and how stupid his logic while trying to push Fede's head down into the water. All chaotic and noisy, but Edo only is blandly looking at her, took off his sunglasses and narrowing his eyes, trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"It looks like you have opinion about what Fede just said. Would you, perhaps, like to share?"

"And if I say no?"

Well, looks like she wants to play now.

"Would that help if I say please?"

She looks like she is contemplating, before put her book down beside her (maybe Agatha Christie isn't as engaging as people said, though he personally prefers Stephen King).

"I just cannot help but notice that the arguments he stated were none directed to Eva. As _a person_ , I mean, but more toward the idea of being with Eva."

"Okay, let me get this straight. In your opinion, what Fede feels for Eva is just an infatuation of an idea, not even an idea of being with her, but just to be part of her extended family, which is in this case is me. Isn't it just a far fetch presumption considering you didn't even provide any some sort of evidence beside a mere playful banter just now?"

She sighs, like she is tired of talking to him, but hey, it wasn't even start!

"Firstly, I didn't judge your friend, and I wouldn't dare to do so, not to mention it _isn't_ even my place to measure decorum of his intention toward your cousin" she tilts her head, meeting his eyes with what he thinks might be an unspoken challenge. "But what I was saying is that it is not right to build relationships based only on a romanticize idea. You have to want to be with someone just because that individual as a person".

"It doesn't mean that it could be the start, right? The thought could be the initial motivation, at least they mean no harm".

"I mean, the idea of being in relationships with someone you admire or put on high regards, like for example, with public figure or simply a crush, might be appealing, right? But, does that mean that you are _actually like them_ as a person? Or is it just the image that you create?"

"But what if they actually fall in love along the way? And they are good together? Isn't nice and great for everyone?"

"And what if they are _not_? What if they disappoint and become miserable when it didn't meet their expectations then only to grow bitter towards each other?"

She grits her teeth, turns her head away and closes her eyes. Like she was _regretting_ ; for inability to stop herself from saying too much and for letting her wall shaken even for a split moment.  
  
His thumb is playing with the metal ring on his index. Still his eyes aren't moving from her, which is how he catch a glimpse of sadness, even only for a beat, when she opens her eyes.

_Okay._

"By the way, you might want consider to share your thoughts on Fede with Eva".

She frowns, a hint of shock about the sudden change of conversation, but relax immediately and almost looks _grateful_ that he drops the topic.

"That lil' shit probably will kill me if she know I tell you this. But although you said that it isn't your place, she put you in such high regard, you know" he looks at the said red head, who is smirking and still actively flirting with his friend in the pool. "She likes to act that she didn't care and life for herself, that little rascal, but she actually cares a lot about what people think. And you're not just anyone for her."

He can feel the edge of his lips are slightly tugging upward, unconsciously but not the first time when he watched his cousin laughing and happy. It was a well known in their family that his only female cousin is his favorite and the closest to each other.

"And thank you for being there fore her"

Maybe he lets himself talk little bit too much, or just accidentally slipped his fondness in his voice. But he spots that when she faces him, he _hopefully_ wish it's not just his imagination, her eyes's somehow soften.

She opens her mouth, but quickly closes and curls it to hide her smile.

He sees it, on the corner of his eyes because he knew, he _knew_ for sure if he turns to face her, she will stop. Stop carefully glancing at him in uncharacteristic sort of caution that makes him wonders what she is arguing with herself. Stop wearing that tiny smile, like she is satisfied and glad but little bit afraid and unsure and-

And he didn't want it. He didn't want her to _stop_ looking at him.

\--------

He is at one of the balcony, one that connected to his late grandfather's study, smoking. Earlier this evening, his grandmother called him to asked if he could help her to look for a book in the study and send it to her. So he did and tided up a little bit while he was at it. Then, it was passed the dinner time when he finished, he bet the girls had it already, Eva would always started _demanding_ for dinner from 4pm, and he is not in the mood for another lonely dinner. So he pulls out a fag and light it up.

He looks down the path toward the pool and then then still water itself. Rattan chaise lounges placed on the side and unoccupied. The sky above’s just beginning to lighten, and the scent of wild grasses hangs heavy in the warm air. He is taking another long pull when the sound of buzzing phone caught his attention.

He has to confirm, in his defense, he didn't see her below there before, and he perfectly sure that she didn't need to know he is almost precisely right above her. It isn't like he purposely hiding, or-, well yes he is making himself, small, if that is even relevant, _unseen_ from her sight, but she started talking and her voice-

"Ciao Mami"

He frowns.

"Oh I'm sorry, sorry I didn't know you're with Paulo. Yes Mom, it's fine. I'm just checking. By the way, I sent you some pictures this morning, have you seen it?"

Her voice are a pitch too high and too bubbly to be natural. The laughs are slightly to forced and not to mention the amount of words that only halfway out of her mouth.

"It's Eva's grandmother's summer house. Just near the outskirts of-. Oh, yes sorry Mom. I forgot you're having dinner. Yeah, are you planning to come home next friday?"

That creaking voice at the end of her sentence wasn't supposed to be there.

"Oh, okay, it's fine. I understand, Mom. Bye then. Ciao ciao"

It is silent for a moment after clatter of the - he assumes her phone - against the surface of the dark matte painted lounge. The lack of sound from the surrounding makes the heave of breathe from her more apparent.

He takes a long pull from his cigarette before blowing the smoke slowly into the night. What does people these days say?

_It takes one to know one._

He chuckles

_Fuck._

\-------

The next time he is alone with her, a sunny day but thankfully not too hot, just enough sun into the sun-room, warming one girl, half laying on the recliner, reading a book. Big, bold 'Casanova' is printed on the cover. He didn't know what use of that information, but he is still gingerly nearing and sit on the other recliner beside hers.

She didn't give any acknowledgement of him sitting there, but he even made sure he was in her peripheral vision when he was approaching. Thus he is sure that she does, in fact, _aware_. But when she still doesn't give him any satisfaction, he speaks first.

"I was starting to suspect that you and Eva was joined in the hip. Would you mind to tell the reason behind your lack of interest in our humble vineyard?"

"Unlike someone, I knew when my presence isn't really welcomed"

Since Fede arrived, the amount of time Eva spent with her friend was dramatically reduced. His friend, that real pain in the ass, really got here with one intention and that is his cousin. Nevertheless, Edo silently thankful because he could catch Eleonora alone from time to time.

"Tell me, Eleonora"

He clears his throat and reminds himself that he is Edoardo Incanti and that means that he should always sound cool. Poised. _Suave_. Even if he’s in front of person with zero indication of appreciation of his presence.

"Honestly, at first I assumed that you were just uncomfortable to be around stranger, but now i think your hostility was specifically directed toward _me_ "

She sniffs.

"Is that an accusation?"

"You tell me"

"I thought I was being quite civil" Her mouth’s a glossy peach and it’s curled a little too precisely to the right to be genuine. She’s killing him.

"It might be surprise you, but not everyone would worship the ground you're walking, Eduardo"

"Edoardo" he automatically corrects. She dismisses it with flick of her wrist. But Edo holds his ground and unmoved and actually at the peak of curious of why this devastatingly good looking girl seems to hate him right from the first time they met.

He hesitates, the tip of his tongue darting out to rest on his lower lip. He isn’t used to being ignored and he isn’t used to being dismissed and he kind of hates it, kind of hates how he cannot just shrugged it off and how badly he wants this girl to look at him with something other than apathy and disdain.

"If I tell you, would you leave me alone?"

"Maybe"

She shifts from her earlier position and sit and face him. She looks at him right to his eyes. And fuck, if he isn't in this situation it will be acceptable to be mesmerized at her but then-

"I don't know if Eva told you, but last year I was transferred from my old school along with half of the student to her school while the other half were moved to yours"

He nods as he remembered the sudden flood of new faces in the last year of his high school.

"My dear friend, unfortunately, was in the other half and got into tour school" she holds her eyes on him, egging, waiting for reaction which didn't come. "her name is Silvia".

"I'm sorry. I still don't get it-"

"You _fucked_ her and _dumped_ her. Not to mention the insults you said to her in front of hers and your friends. Because like a nice person that you are, you need a validation by making a 16 year old girl cry to soothe your inferiority complex."

Apprehension settles like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know what happened to you, a nasty childhood or spoiled rotten by your parents. Whatever it is, get over it and became a decent person"

\-----------

After that day, when he finally got his answer, bitter and unsettling, he isn't sure how to approach her or even how to act around her. As embarrassing as it is, he might just a little avoiding her, (it wasn't that hard, as he said the place's big enough for them to only accidentally bump on each other once or twice) or not engaged in conversation when she was around. And for what? For the itch that grows and grows and-

He is decidedly bothered.

Why can he just let it go? Let her go? Now he knew why she hates him or his guts, what else that he wants from her?

And she let him be. Like she undoubtedly notices his change while her eyes lingered for a bit on him, but she lets him. Like she knew and predicted, forecasted, and understood him. As strangely as it is.

Nearly a week of his _selective restrictions_ (he is confused not emo, he still can normally interact with Eva and Fede), the lesser amount of him being around her, and the last time he saw her was last night when he and Fede (Edo was three-quarters drunk less drunk than Fede since he was the designated driver for that night) got back from nearby bar. She and Eva were sleeping on the couch in the living room, the credit screen of what he assume 'La Doce Vita' was rolling on the telly. His cousin comfortably snuggled on her friend, head on the crook of the others neck and arms around the waist. Eleonora was cradling her friend, her even breath, softly blowing bit portion of brown hair that fell on her face.

And he nervously flicked his tongue out to prod at the cushion of his lower lip, and wondered how long he had been staring at her. Too long it may to notice how long her lashes are or how her lips prominently turned more pouty when she's sleeping.

He took a deep breath, turned the movie down, draped blanket over the girls, and embarrassingly hurriedly went to his room before he did something stupid.

That night he got into deep thought. Now that she had pointed it out, it wasn't that hard to recall. Girls might be come and go in his life, but not all of them boldly confronted him in front of his friends. Most of them actually gave up when he ignored the texts and got the hint when he switched to the next girl. But he was actually appreciate the courage of that particular one girl, blonde, wide eyes, truthfully quite beautiful.

So that's Silvia.

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Trust the universe to make a girl he’s high-key attracted be a friend of the girl he bluntly dumped.

\---------

"How is she doing, by the way? Silvia?"

She stops on her track and just stand where she is for a couple of second, which makes Edo thinks that he'll probably be ignored and she'll walk away. But then she turns around and flashes him a chilling sweet smile. "I honestly cannot find any reason why that is remotely your business"

He notes she is holding another book in her hand and the direction she walked from, probably she was from the library, Eva must have told her friend about it. If he knew that she was there, he would certainly go and talk to her as he preferred to has this conversation in a closed place. A hallway isn't an appropriate places to have this kind of talk. Not even if he is sure that Eva and Fede aren't in the house.

Edo hesitantly and carefully walks toward her. To makes them have a clear conversation, to make her understand his intention, to not let any understanding between them. But not to make her crowded and oversteps any space deem unnecessary for her that'll make her uncomfortable.

"You were the one who brought her issues to me. I didn't know what I told her would left that much effect on her. Is it wrong for me to want to know how is she coping up? If it is still that bad or if I could do something to make it better?"

He takes a deep breath. He might had lost a bit of control of his voice near the end of his sentences. But he- He just wants her to _understand_ , to know how these past few days, _weeks_ even, that everything that she said would left and mingle in his mind longer than he liked. Sitting and poking his thought to recollect and rethink of his decision and his act.

And she's looking at him. Her eyes are wide and green (he _shouldn't be_ fussing about this right now) and glued to his face.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I-"

"Look, I might come to you a little bit harsh. So I think I need to apologize."

She hesitates. Like it is internally and actively killing her to admitted it. And he-

Edo lets her take her time, her eyes drift down to her hand, one is holding the book while the other is tapping on the dull edge of the hard cover. He realizes it's 'Carrie'. He wants to smile if they're in the different situation.

"I know that you're not all bad. Eva often told me stories about you guys. Edo this, Edo that, Edo took me here, Edo brought me that. And I honestly at that time thought you are a quite nice guy. I just didn't realize that you are the same Edoardo as the one with Silvia. In my defense, the Edo in Eva's stories sounded like a really good big brother that took care of his siblings, you can't blame me to not put two and two together before."

She lets out a sigh.

"I know, that basically Eva is your family, but aren't all people, girls especially, deserves the right to be treated well? Or with decency at least?"

He swallows.

"I understand- I understand that the way I handle things with Silvia was not the best. But can you try see it from my perspective? The girls knew I wasn't looking for any kind of relationships. I made it clear for them from the start so they didn't get their hopes up. Silvia came to me, and demanded what I didn't promise to begin with".

She furrows her brows.

"How I acted that time might not be for her best interest, but I didn't mean to cause harm in any way other than to make her left me alone and not feeding her false hopes."  
  


\---------  
  


At fifth week of summer, Fede went home for family trip. The sixth week, Eva and Eleonora packs their bag and plan to return to Rome. Something about Eleonora's mother is coming back and she wants to spend her time with her children.

Edo bites his tongue and stay silent while recalling her phone call he shouldn't have listened. The glimpse of her, alone, hugging herself tightly on the bench that night when he snuck out of the balcony.

Eva says her goodbye and kisses his cheek. She says that he starts to look like a hobo with his stubble and he is very much welcome in her place and her parents also very pleased if he stay with them.

"-at least we have someone to watch over you, Eva" she mimics her mother, badly with overly high pitch that not even close to his aunt's voice. "Like I am a _fucking_ child!"

Edo didn't want to go home since Andrea is still there.

And when their car is ready and their bags are neatly stored, Eva jumps right away inside and follows by Eleonora. She looks a little hesitant before she get in the car, holding the door by one hand. He is standing at the patio when their eyes meet and the corner of her lips twitch upward.

"Ciao" it is tiny, like barely a whisper. But it is there. And Edo hears it, like is as _loud_ as his heartbeat.

Edo doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry, but he does feel warmly pleased.

After that, and without waiting for his reply, Eleonora got in the car and drove away from their yard. And even after the last sound of the car heard he is still on the patio, leaning on the door frame smiling so hard.

_What are we getting into, Edoardo?_

Kinda fuck up. But he thinks it will be a long shot so he needs _a plan_.

Well, Eleonora (after that smile he guesses he might be a little more than acquainted although still less than a friend, so Eleonora. And if he is being incredibly optimistic, maybe Ele someday. _Dear God, he really hope so_ ) actually said what he supposed to do. Whatever that 'become a decent person' mean. But he thinks starting from the start would be great and finding Silvia won't be that hard, right?

Beside the Brighis did offer him a bed to crash this summer at their place. He might as well bring their grandmother's cookies to bribe Eva for some information.  
That does sound like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> N. B: let's face it folks, our precious daughter isn't always right. In my humble observation, she can be a little hypocrite sometimes. She has a good mind and good heart and good principle, but when her friends or someone she cares concerned, she can be denying it or tweaking it or trying to find a hole to justify it. 
> 
> "You should call the police-" Ele to Edo  
> "Why did you tell the police?" Ele, also, to Edo
> 
> But then again, she has a good heart. 
> 
> That's why she needs her friends with her. To remind her and to shove it back in her face when she being denial. Example 1:  
> Eva: Why not? Do you remember what you said to me when Giò didn’t want to talk to me last year?  
> Ele: Eh  
> Eva: So text him  
> Ele: Telling people what to do is always easier than do it yourself
> 
> Etc. Etc.
> 
> But that's one of the things why we felt close to her, right? Because her flaw is so human, common, familiar. That flaw and also the struggle of opening up to people, is what I personally think issues that nowadays considered normal, therefore sometimes taken without serious consideration. And that's one of the reason why I love season 3.
> 
> Thank you for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
